El amor sensei-alumno
by NatsuLaufeyson
Summary: Kakashi se da cuenta de algo, algo malo por varias razones, está enamorado, pero no de cualquier persona, no de una chica y mucho menos de su edad, está enamorado de su alumno, Sasuke Uchiha e intentará ganarse su corazón. Mi primer KakaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran ya hubiera revivido a Itachi), son propiedad de Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Esa situación no era para nada normal, más bien, SU situación no era nada normal. Se sentía extraño, para ser más exactos se sentía un pedófilo de mierda, sentir cosas como esas por un alumno era malo y horrible. Pero es mucho peor cuando es el último miembro del clan Uchiha, es antisocial y... ¡Tiene 12 años! Esa era su situación, el gran Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia, Kakashi del Sharingan.

¿Quién imaginaría que un gran ninja como él llegaría a sentir cosas prohibidas por uno de sus alumnos?

Ni siquiera él lo vino venir.

Siempre había visto al joven Uchiha como un hijo a pesar de que este no le viera como padre, y pensandolo bien ahora no solo sería pedofilia también podría ser incesto para su inconciente, y ahora cada vez que pensaba en él se le revolvía el estómago con esas cursis y molestas 'maripositas en el estómago', el Uchiha tenía un no se qué que le fascinaba, enamoraba y encantaba. De cierto modo entendía a las demás chicas de la aldea que gustaban de él ¡Cómo no hacerlo! El muy gilipollas era increíble en todos los sentidos, además no podía negar que el muy desgraciado era atractivo, quizás demasiado para su edad.

-Kakashi... Quiero aprender una nueva técnica-era lo que le había ordenado sin gota alguna de respeto.

La desgracia era que el 'pequeño' Sasuke tenía una arrogancia y un orgullo tan grandes como el monumento de los hokages. Era gran parte por eso que sus diminutas esperanzas de ser algo más con Sasuke se marchitaban cada día más, además de que ambos eran hombres y las diferencias de edades eran demasiadas.

-Está bien... Te enseñaré una nueva técnica-accedió con su normal serenidad.

Lo bueno de ser su _sensei _ era el simple hecho de poder estar con él la mayor parte del día, poder preocuparse por él por la misma excusa 'Soy tu _sensei_, es por eso que me preocupo por tí', poder ayudarle en lo que sea sin necesidad de excusa o razón. Eso era lo positivo de su situación.

-¿Y cuándo me enseñarás?-su estilo tan presumido y antisocial, como lo amaba.

-Mañana, si quieres-respondió tratando de no mirar sus hechizantes ojos negros como la noche.

-Cuanto antes mejor-le miró con extrema atención.

Su mirada le ponía nervioso, pero aún así amaba que le mirase, solo a él y a nadie más. Era en ese entonces cuando agradecía que el menor no le prestara atención a las niñas, si no ahora mismo tendría que soportar verle rodeado de chicas o peor... Con novia.

-Te veré mañana a primera hora ¿te parece?-le sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

-Hmp-fue la 'gran y profunda' respuesta del azabache, aún así le parecía adorable.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-le revolvió los cabellos de una manera agradable.

-¡N-No hagas eso!-le reclamó el menor con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

-¿Te has sonrojado?-preguntó el peliplata con una poco notoria emoción y ternura.

-¡Claro que no! Nos veremos mañana-se alejó del mayor con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras aceleraba el paso.

¡Eso le había alegrado el día como nunca! Sasuke sonrojado, que ternura y fue porsu culpa. Si no fuera porque era hombre y Jõnin se habría puesto a saltar de felicidad como esas niñitas locas cada vez que Sasuke las ve una milésima de segundo, hasta a él le sorprendían las reacciones de las chicas.

_Eso te pasa por enamorarte de un niñito, para colmo el más codiciado entre esas locas pre-adolescentes._

* * *

¡Hola! Natsu aquí :v. Como lo dice el summary, este es mi primer KakaSasu, en fin, espero y no sean muy duras conmigo TwT. Ojalá y hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo ¿Reviews? ¿Helados? ¿Tomatazos? Yo recibo de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La mañana, tan hermosa y molestamente clara, se supone que hoy iniciaría su entrenamiento con Sasuke... El problema era: ¡No tenía ninguna buena técnica para enseñarle! No, no podía enseñarle una técnica mediocre, vamos, hablamos de un Uchiha, el último Uchiha de la aldea. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o bueno no tanto, estaba conciente de que le había dicho a primera hora pero el nunca sería puntual por el simple hecho de visitar la tumba de su amigo Obito. Se quedó pensativo un largo rato, se levantó de su cama y se vistió como siempre solía hacerlo, tal vez, y solo tal vez, si invitaba a Sasuke a desayunar tendría más tiempo de pensar en qué técnica enseñarle, claro que iba a necesitar algo de tiempo.

Salió de su casa y caminó por las calles de la aldea con la esperanza de encontrar a su discípulo en el camino. En la aldea siempre habían muchas personas caminando tranquila y felizmente por las calles, en algunos puestos pudo ver a Hinata junto a Sakura, Ino como siempre estaba en la florería de su familia, en algún restaurante estaban Shikamaru y Choji, Kiba le daba un paseo a Akamaru y Shino seguramente estaba con su antisocial familia, más no había señal alguna del joven Uchiha por esas calles.

-Tal vez está esperándome en el campo de entrenamiento-murmuró para si mismo mientras tomaba su libro de Icha Icha.

El peliblanco alzó la mirada y ahí, justo en frente de él, estaba Sasuke, con su cabello en punta, sus manos como siempre metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones blancos mientras sus perfectos y hechizantes ojos le miraban con atención.

-Sa... Sasuke...-dijo embobado.

-Kakashi... Vamos a entrenar...-ordenó sin toque alguno de respeto.

-Si, claro-rodó los ojos ante el carácter del menor.

* * *

-¿y qué técnica me enseñarás?-preguntó el azabache justo en el momento en que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

-¿de aquí a cuándo me tuteas?-evadió la pregunta del Uchiha.

-No me cambies de tema-dijo el menor irritado.

-Está bien,-sonrió por debajo de la máscara-te enseñaré una técnica de elemento rayo...

El amyor sonrió por debajo de la máscara al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su alumno. Se miraba tan tierno que no pudo evitar no revolverle los cabellos al igual que ayer.

-¡No hagas eso!-volvió a reclamarle con un notable sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

-Pues deja de ser tan tierno-pensó en voz alta.

-¿Q-Qué... Has dicho?-tartamudeó el moreno perplejo e idiotizado.

-Nada, nada...

-¿T-Te parezco tierno?

-Eh... B-Bueno, solo un poco... O tal vez mucho-susurró lo último.

-Hmp-el menor tragó saliva completamente sonrojado mientras desviaba su miraba del mayor.

-Pareces un tomate-comentó Kakashi aguantando una risa de ternura total.

-¡C-Cállate!

* * *

Espero y hayan disfrutado el capítulo 2 (que por fin pude terminar) aunque todavía no haya Reviews ;w; pero no importa. Sasuke sonrojado :3 comprendo a Kakashi en absoluto. En fin, nos leemos cuando termine el capítulo 3, ¡Adiós! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-Mejor iniciemos con tu entrenamiento-dijo el mayor.

-Está bien...

-La técnica se llama 'Chidori'...

-'Mil pájaros', que nombre-ironizó el moreno.

-Ahora verás por qué se llama así...-sonrió con arrogancia.

Kakashi hizo varios sellos de manos al mismo tiempo que decía el nombre de cada uno de ellos, Sasuke memorizó los sellos sin que el mayor se lo ordenara. Segundos después de que su maestro dijera el nombre de la técnica varios rayos aparecieron en su mano iluminando los rostros de ambos con un color azul.

-La técnica se llama así por el sonido que produce y puede cortar cualquier cosa-explicó el peliblanco.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Hasta un mismo rayo-aclaró mientras observaba de nuevo esa tierna cara de sorpresa de parte del menor.

Pasaron dos semanas después de eso, se podría decir que el pequeño bastardo de Sasuke ya tenía el elemento rayo, solo le faltaba poder completar la ténica correctamente, igual de a como lo hacía Kakashi. Casi dominaba la técnica solo que no podía mantenerla por más de 15 segundos, cosa que frutraba a Kakashi. Y ese día lo había intentado de nuevo y los resultados fueron los mismos.

-Creo que me equivoqué contigo, Sasuke-dijo el mayor algo decepcionado.

-¿Eh?

-Te creí capaz de poder realizar ésta técnica pero al parecer no puedes, lo intentaste, sé feliz con eso-caminó lejos del azabache.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!-el peliblanco le miró.

-Con lo que has demostrado hasta ahor parece que no-sonrió.

-Yo sé que puedo.

-¿Cuánto quieres perder?-dijo desafiante.

-Bien, apostemos-sonrió con malicia.

-Interesante... Bien, apostemos, pequeño bastardo-sonrió debajo de la máscara-¿Qué apostarás, _Sasu-chan_?

-Si tú ganas... Haré lo que sea que me pidas...-respondió algo avergonzado.

-'Lo que sea'... Interesante, está bien... Y si tú ganas... Te dejaré ver lo que hay debajo de mi máscara-contestó el mayor mientras le dedicaba una mirada incinuante.

-¿L-Lo dices en serio?-tartamudeó completamente sorprendido.

-Sí... Pero te recuerdo que tienes que completar la técnica...

-Lo haré-respondió bruscamente.

Le revolvió los cabellos una vez más con ternura. '¡Que no hagas eso!', le reclamó el menor de nuevo a lo que el mayor soltó una pequeña risita. El pequeño bastardo podía ser tierno y adorable sin darse cuenta y eso le gustaba demasiado.

-Pequeño bastardo-comentó con felicidad.

-N-No creo ser un 'pequeño bastardo'.

-Pues... Lo eres, aparte de adorable-susurró lo último.

-¿S-Soy adorable para ti?-preguntó el menor con un toque de ilusión y con ese hermoso color carmín en sus níveas mejillas.

-"La verdad mucho". B-Bueno... Solo un poco-desvió su mirada.

* * *

¡Lo terminé! ¡Al fin lo terminé! Estaba leyendo los pocos reviews que hay y me puse a escribir este capítulo. Ay, que emoción, una varón me ha dejado reviews :3 **AndrewHatake** creo que te amo(?) Bueno no, tampoco, pero tus reviews me han alegrado al igual que el review de **Laura **:3 en fin ojalá y les haya gustado este capítulo con Bastardo sonrojado y un sensei enamorado. Nos leemos después^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-No creí que me consideraras adorable-bajó la mirada con tal de evitar verle a los ojos.

-Como sea... Te haré sufrir las próximas 2 semanas-sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que básicamente lo único que harás a partir de ahora será entrenar, comer y dormir, bueno tal vez de lo último no sea más que unas insignificantes tres horas-respondió rodeándole los hombros con el brazo.

-¿S-Solo eso?-cuestionó el azabache intentando ocultar la pequeña gota de miedo que tenía.

-Sufrirás, _Sasu-chan_.

-¡No me digas así!-volvió a reclamarle.

* * *

Kakashi tenía razón sufriría, apenas llevaban una semana y ya le daban ganas de rendirse pero su orgullo, tanto de Uchiha como de hombre, no se lo permitían. Ahora prácticamente se pasaba todo el día con el peliblanco y de hecho no era tan malo o desagradable, era cómodo si hay que ser sinceros. Incluso le parecía un poco más agradable que estar con Naruto, lo cual era raro porque él es la única persona que le cae bien.

-¿Estás cansado?-preguntó el mayor retante.

-No... Todavía no-respondió el menor entre jadeos.

-Ese orgullo que tienes podría acabar contigo en cualquier momento.

-El orgullo de los hombres acabará con todos.

Le quedaban unos cuatro días más para poder completar la técnica y aún no lo lograba, había mejorado pero aún no era suficiente. Podía mantener el 'Chidori' por medio minuto, claro que eso no era nada comparado con lo que su despreciable y adorado _sensei_ podía hacer.

-Ya queda poco tiempo y sigues sin poder hacerlo-comentó Kakashi.

-Lograré hacerlo-respondió algo irritado.

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente,-le miró-ven,te invito a comer ramen.

-E...Está bien-caminó junto a él.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, teme! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-les preguntó el ruidoso de Naruto.

-Que no me digas 'teme', dobe-se quejó el moreno mientras volvía a comer su ramen.

-Hola, Naruto-saludó el albino.

-No me digas dobe.-se quejó el ojiazul-En fin, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Un mini-descanso del entrenamiento del pequeño bastardo-respondió el mayor.

A veces le gustaba que Kakashi le llamase así otras veces simplemente le daban ganas de lanzarle una bola de fuego, le importaba poco si le llamaba así, le jodía que le llamara así en frente del idiota de Naruto. Con eso el muy estúpido rubio podría andar molestándole, tal vez hasta el día de su muerte, mataría a Kakashi, sí o sí.

-Te mataré-murmuró el Uchiha.

-¿Qué dices? Que buen chiste, _Sasu-chan_-ironizó el peliplata.

-¿_'Sasu-chan'_?... Bonito sobrenombre, Sasuke-se burló el rubio.

* * *

Ya era el día, no estaba muy seguro de si podría hacerlo. No, eso no, lo haría y podría descubrir como rayos es Kakashi sin su máscara. Si, eso lo que pasaría y dejaría de humillarle como siempre lo hacía desde que se convirtió en su discípulo, aunque a una parte de él le gustaba en cierto modo que Kakashi le molestara.

-¿Y bien...? Demuéstrame que has logrado completar la técnica.

-Como sea...

Hizo los sellos de manos en perfecto orden y posicionó su mano, los rayos comenzaban a rodear su mano iluminando una pequeña parte del lugar con un tono azulado. Kakashi sonrió al ver lo bien que iba progresando su adorable y hermoso bastardo. Apenas había pasado un minuto y los rayos comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que su mano quedó a la vista de ambos. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, tanto entrenamiento para nada, eso lo resumía todo.

-Yo...-habló el menor.

-Has perdido, pequeño bastardo...-respondió el mayor con un tono perverso.

* * *

Lalala(8) yo solo vengo a dejar un poco de shota por aquí(?)

**AndrewHatake:** Jajaja, no te he llamado chica, se me fue una letra, solo fue un error (eso me pasa por escribir en la tablet). Y no consideré que fueras una chica... De hecho creo que el nombre de 'Andrew' ya deja claro que eres varón.-. Pero en fin, perdona mi error^^'.

*inserte varias pendejadas aquí* Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y si no pues... ya qué, la vida sigue(?), bueno no, si me importaría ;-; Nos leemos luego^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-Solo... Déjame intentarlo de nuevo... Sé que puedo hacerlo-le rogó, sí, Sasuke Uchiha rogando, Kakashi se sentía Dios.

-No, ya perdiste y tienes que cumplir con tu castigo...-se acercó a él al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se alejaba lentamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Ya no podía alejarse más de él, su espalda había chocado con el tronco de un enorme y grueso árbol. Kakashi estaba demasiado cerca que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. El peliplata acercó sus manos a su máscara y la bajó lentamente. Él... Él era hermoso, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto hasta ahora, y era cierto aunque sonara demasiado homosexual en él.

-Kakashi...-balbuceó anonadado.

-Te quiero, pequeño bastardo...-tomó sus muñecas, las colocó contra el tronco del árbol, se inclinó un poco y le besó.

¿Era real lo que estaba pasando? ¿De verdad Kakashi estaba besándole? Tal parece que a la vida no le bastó con que su primer beso fuera con el idiota de Naruto, ahora su segundo beso era con Kakashi. Intentaba hacer que el mayor soltara sus manos, pero era un poco más fuerte que él. Una cosa que de verdad sorprendió a Kakashi es que el Uchiha bastardo en ningún momento puso resistencia, eso significaba o que estaba en un _shock _tremendo o simplemente no quería separar sus labios de los suyos. Optó por la segunda opción ya que le agradaba el solo pensar que había una pequeña oportunidad para él con Sasuke.

Se separó un poco de él y casi de inmediato, el azabache acercó aún más sus labios con la intención de seguir besándole. ¡Tenía oportunidad! ¡La tenía! Se separó de él y sonrió, con los ojos medio abiertos pudo observar el rostro del Uchiha, sus hermosos ojos cerrados, las mejillas coloradas, sus labios entreabiertos y un poco más rosaditos que antes. Se veía tan... _Shota, uke_, adorable, todo eso y tal vez más.

-Te miras tan lindo, Sasuke...-comentó el peliblanco mientras apoyaba su frente con la del moreno.

-Yo... Estoy confundido...

* * *

Pasaron unas dos semanas desde que ocurrió aquello, no se volverion más unidos en todo ese tiempo es más hasta se alejaron del otro por lo incómodo que era pasar el tiempo juntos, Sasuke ahora conocía los sentimientos de Kakashi pero no sabía de los suyos, Kakashi le parecía atractivo eso sí pero... No sabía si lo quería más que como su maestro.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Kakashi en un restaurante comiendo dangos... Junto a Anko. Anko no le desgradaba más bien le daba igual, solo era una de las examinadoras de los exámenes chunnin pero ahora tenía ganas de atravesarla con un chidori (que recién había logrado completar). Con solo verlos sabía que Kakashi estaba sonriendo y que a Anko le gustaba él, quizás mucho más que sus preciados dangos.

_**Yo le gusto a Kakashi, así que aléjate de él**_, pensó el joven Uchiha mientras seguía observándoles. Su modo _yandere_ despertaba y ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí. Entonces Kakashi le vió de reojo y se sorprendió de verlo ahí que parecía un estúpido viendo la nada, Sasuke negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-¡Sasuke!-oyó la voz de Kakashi a lo lejos, claro que le ignoró y siguió su camino-¡Joder, Sasuke!

El peliblanco corrió hacia él y al ver que no se detenía por más que le pidiera que lo hiciese, se paró enfrente de él y lo tomó de los hombros.

-Pequeño bastardo, ¿Qué no entiendes de la palabra 'detente'?

-Discúlpeme, Sr. Hatake, creí que estaba en una cita con esa pelimorada amante de los dangos y la sangre-respondió el menor irónicamente.

-No era una cita...

-Y Naruto no está loco por Sakura-volvió a ironizar.

-No entiendo, ¿de qué te enfadas? Si solo me ves como tu _sensei_-alzó la ceja.

-Pues... ¡Hace 2 minutos que me he dado que sí, **me gustas**!-le gritó con un notorio tono color carmín en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Sasuke, tú... Pequeño Bastardo...-dijo completamente sorprendido.

-Ya lo dije...-desvió la mirada.

Sintió las masculinas manos de Kakashi tomarle por la cintura y le cargó encima de su hombro, eso fue un duro golpe para su enorme orgullo. Sintió como su cara ardía y en menos de un segundo supo que debía de estar rojo como un tomate.

-¡Oye, qué crees que estás haciendo, bájame!-le reclamómmientras le golpeaba en la espalda.

-Entonces no estoy soñando...-lo bajó de su hombro.

-No, no es un maldito sueño. He dejado la mayor parte de mi grandísimo orgullo solo para decirte que me gustas y que de verdad quiero que me beses de nuevo.

-De verdad me impresionas, nunca habías sido tan directo y menos ennel ámbito amoroso-le sonrió y acercó su rostro al suyo.

El Uchiha acercó sus manos al rostro de Kakashi y bajó su máscara hasta la barbilla. No importaba que lo hiciera, Kakashi no le reclamó nada además que estaban entre varios árboles y completamente solos, lo besara o no, nadie les molestaría. Miró sus deseables labios una vez más y le besó tal y como él lo había hecho semanas antes.

* * *

Lalala (8) Yo solo vengo a dejar yaoi por aquí.

**Andy: **(Sí te llamaré 'Andy') Jajaja, los perros de hoy en día comen de todo ahora que me doy cuenta.-. Je, en fin, ahí está el capítulo aunque no sé si sea mucho de tu agrado ya que pues... como te habrás dado cuenta es yaoi (hombre x hombre) pero bueno^^'.

La verdad no sé que escribir así que... Solo diré lo que normalmente pongo casi hasta al final. Espero y hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy blablabla que está lleno de yaoi blablabla y también lleno de tsunderismo(?)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Besar a alguien es demasiado normal, besar a un hombre... Tal vez no mucho pero besar a tu _sensei_ no es para nada normal. Pero a un Uchiha nunca le interesaría lo normal y Sasuke lo era para la suerte de Kakashi. Podían llamarle pedófilo o pederasta, pero cuando uno conoce un poco mejor a ese mini-bastardo quererlo no es muy difícil y si él es el que te besa, no hay problema, el muy cabrón lo hace bien. Algo más para la lista _Lo que el bastardo hace bien_.

-Oye... Oye, necesitamos de algo llamado oxígeno-dijo el mayor entre el beso.

-Tú no pensaste en eso hace unas 2 semanas-le reclamó el moreno.

-Bastardo... Así que... Te gusto-alzó la ceja y le sonrió incinuante.

-Sí, mucho-claro que también era un poco, **muy **directo.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿En la aldea?

-Una cita no tan obvia claro... Me arrestarían para ser sinceros-respondió el peliplata.

* * *

Salir con tu alumno es extraño y un poco incómodo. Las citas suelen ser así, claro que en el caso de estos dos ser alumno-_sensei_ no es mucha ayuda, pero algo se podía hacer. Caminaban muy juntos el uno del otro, Kakashi de vez en cuando leía su libro de Icha Icha y Sasuke... Bueno, él estaba comiendo un _onigiri_ (bola de arroz) que el mismo Kakashi le había comprado, especialmente, hace poco.

-Ven, hay que ir a un lugar con menos gente-le sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

-¿Vas a violarme?-comió otro bocado de su bola de arroz.

-No... (_al menos por ahora_)-respondió el peliblanco después de pensar un poco su respuesta.

-Está bien, vayamos-siguió comiendo.

Kakashi le tomó del brazo y con paso apresurado se lo llevo atravez de varias calles de Konoha hasta llegar a un enorme edificio color celeste con el techo de color amarillo y unas 3 ventanas en las paredes. _**Va a violarme, es lo más seguro**_, pensó el azabache al ver lo abandonado que lucía aquel lugar. Volvió a tomarle de la mano y subieron algunas escaleras hasta que llegaron a la terraza.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-preguntó el menor.

-Aquí... Estamos solos, nadie nos molestará y aquí puedo tomarte de la mano sin problemas-respondió el mayor.

-Más bien parece el lugar en el que me violarías.

-Jajaja, si fuera a violarte ya lo habría hecho-le sonrió.

-Hmp.

-Dame de tu bola de arroz, en todo el camino no te la has acabado..

-Ah... Toma-extendió la mano para que agarrara.

Kakashi bajó su máscara hasta su cuello y le dió una mordida considerablemente grande a la bola de arroz de Sasuke y rápidamente le robaba al moreno un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Oye!-exclamó el azabache.

-No te hagas bien que te gusta-le revolvió los cabellos.

-Bueno sí pero... Casi te acabaste mi _onigiri_-miró a otro lado.

-Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo-le invitó el peliplata mientras se sentaba en el suelo y señalaba un espacio junto a él.

-¿En el suelo? ¿En serio?-cuestionó asqueado.

-Me lo juras-rió-ya, ven aquí, bastardo bonito.

Sasuke bufó y se sentó junto a él con las rodillas juntas y los pies algo separados, en menos de 5 segundos se acercó un poco más a Kakashi. Este por su parte casi pudo nitar una mueca en el rostro de Sasuke parecida a una sonrisa, o bueno, lo más acercado que Sasuke podía hacer a una sonrisa. El peliplata le rodeó los hombros a la vez que el moreno apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Desde donde estaban podían ver la mayor parte de la aldea y parte de un bosque fuera de la misma.

-A ver, pequeño Uchiha-dijo Kakashi-lo que odias...

-¿En cuánto a qué?

-Comida.

-Dulces ¿tú?-le miró.

-Igual junto a la comida frita-le acarició el hombro.

-Algún hobby-preguntó Sasuke.

-Leer Icha Icha.

-Entrenar.

-Comida favorita-preguntó Kakashi.

-Bolas de arroz, como la que te comiste-le recriminó infantilmente.

-En mi caso sería caballa hervida y tal vez berenjenas;-miró a Sasuke-después te compro más bolas de arroz.

-Cumpleaños-infló las mejillas y le miró.

-Septiembre 15, ¿tú?

-Julio 23.

* * *

-Ne, Sasuke, eres demasiado tú-comentó el mayor mientras le rodeaba el estómago con sus brazos.

-Lo sé... Simplemente no me gusta hablar tanto-respondió el azabache y se recostó en su pecho.

-Pero... No eres así con Naruto-Kakashi alzó una ceja con algo de celos.

-Sí, un poco creo. ¿Qué? ¿Celoso?-casi pudo sentir una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de ese bastardo.

-¡Ya quisieras!-mintió y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza.

-¿Acaso tu pensabas que me gustaba Naruto?

Vale, eso no podía negarlo, desde que se había vuelto el maestro del Equipo 7 siempre sintió que entre Sasuke y Naruto había más que solo una amistad rivalizada. Tal vez porque Naruto a pesar de ser un completo idiota siempre se mostraba fascinado con la presencia de Sasuke, tal vez porque este último no solía tratar tan mal al rubio como solía hacerlo con otras personas como Sakura a la que siempre ignoraba cada vez que se le inscinuaba con tan poca discreción. Aparte no era muy normal ver a un niño prácticamente rechazando a todas las malditas niñas de su aldea. O tenía novia o le gustaban los chicos, dado a que la primera opción quedó descartada desde hace mucho, la segunda opción era mucho más creíble gracias a la cercanía que tenía hacia Naruto, de hecho tal vez no fuera la primera persona que considerara esa idea. Una vez incluso había escuchado las dudas de la pequeña Sakura sobre la falta de atención del bastardo. Así que sí, sí había sospechado muchas veces sobre los gustos de Sasuke pero su orgullo de hombre, tal vez no tan grande como el suyo, no le permitiría hablar con la verdad, aparte de que sería vergonzoso.

-Para nada, la sola idea es estúpida-besó su mejilla.

-Claro. Por supuesto que lo pensabas-arrugó la nariz de una forma tan linda e infantil que fascinó de sobremanera al de cabellos plateados.

-Bueno... Tal vez solo un poco pero como ahora sé que te gusto no tengo de qué preocuparme... O bueno, eso creo, eres tan impredescible-es excuso el mayor mientras metía sus manos dentro de la camisa color azul del más pequeño y comenzaba a acariciar su estómago y vientre.

-Tus manos están tibias-dijo el azabache algo sonrojado.

-Y tú estás frío-plantó un cálido beso en su pálido y bonito cuello.

Estar juntos era agrdable, incluso más de lo que se hubieran imaginado. A Kakashi le importaba poco si le llevaba unos 14 años de diferencia, quería demasiado a ese bastardo. Tomó sus hermosas y rojizas mejillas con delicadeza e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarle de nuevo aún manteniendo una de sus manos dentro de su camisa, Sasuke poco a poco dejaba de poner resistencia cada vez que le besaba al igual que habría un poco más sus rosados y suaves labios incitándole a profundizar el beso al mismo tiempo que soltaba unos débiles suspiros al sentir la mano de Kakashi recorrer su pecho y vientre.

* * *

¡Hola! ;w; Jejeje, esta vez me he esforzado para traerles un capítulo más largo por todo esto de la Noche Buena (que es hoy) y la Navidad (mañana) así que... espero y sea de su agrado porque de verdad me he esmerado para hacerles este humilde regalo :3. En fin, Felices Fiestas y seguramente Vacaciones también. Nos leemos después^^.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-Oye, mini bastardo...-llamó su atención.

-¿Hm?-respondió medio adormilado.

-Se hace tarde, así que, tengo que llevarte a tu casa.

-Luego, que estás muy cómodo-cerró ojos y se acomodó mejor en él.

-No creo que quieras dormir afuera con el frío que hace en las noches-le reprochó como si se tratase de su propio hijo.

-Ay pues... Pero cárgame-respondió Sasuke con flojera y extendió los brazos hacia arriba.

-Te aprovechas de mí porque pareces _shota_.

Pudo quejarse demasiado pero en menos de 10 minutos ya se dirigía a su hogar con el -aprovechado- bastardo Uchiha en sus brazos como si fuese un crío de cuatro años que ha jugado en el parque todo el día, durante el camino realmente se durmió como uno. _**Bastardo, entrenas demasiado**_. El cielo pronto tomó un bonito color anaranjado que en poco tiempo se tornaría azul y después el sol comenzaría a ocultarse anunciando la llegada de la fría y hermosa noche. Nada más doblara la esquina y listo, estaría en frente de su casa.

-Sasuke, despierta~... Sasuke~-intentó despertarle inútilmente; el azabache solo se acomodó entre sus brazos y siguió durmiendo-Joder, que tengo que abrir la puerta...

¡Bien! Si el mini cabrón no iba a despertarse, la gravedad le despertaría. Le dió un beso en la mejilla para que 'no le doliera tanto' y dejó de sostenerle. En ese cortísimo lapso de tiempo buscó la llave de su casa en sus bolsillos mientras 'esperaba' a que su adorado _shota-tsundere-kuudere_ le reclamase por dejarlo caer en el suelo.

-¡Oye! Eso dolió-le reclamó el moreno justo después de caer.

-Culpa a la gravedad-se excusó y abrió la puerta.

-¿Y quién habrá ayudado a la gravedad?-ironizó mientras entraba al lugar detrás de él.

-No lo sé, pequeño-literalmente le arrastró para que entrara a su hogar.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas y ellos dos siguieron teniendo sus 'citas' como maestro-alumno, nadie sospechaba de ellos. Pero claro que ambos tenían algún tiempo libre, se iban juntos a adentrarse en el bosque en donde caminaban por horas tomados de la mano, se daban unos cuantos besos, algunos más comprometedores que otros o simplemente se sentaban debajo de un árbol se abrazaban, acariciaban, hablaban de todo o simplemente de nada, de cualquier forma, no importaba lo que hicieran juntos siempre les parecería agradable.

Aunque unas cuantas veces Kakashi se sintió celoso por la forma en que Sasuke se llevaba con Naruto o por la forma en que Sakura se le acercaba para que tuvieran una cita o solo llegaba y le abrazaba como si ya fueran pareja. Y el pequeño bastardo no se quedó atrás, Kakashi también tenía 'fanáticas', y para colmo mayores con cuerpos bien formados, como Anko. Los dos lo sabían, los dos sabían sobre los sentimientos de Anko hacia Hatake, este no decía nada al respecto y el Uchiha en cambio solo se limitaba a decir su típico monosílabo _'Hmp'_. No lo reconocía como tal pero si le enojaba eso.

-Ne, Kakashi, tengo hambre-le jaló el brazo como un niñito de 7 años.

-Rayos, es como la quinta vez que me dices lo mismo... ¿Estás embarazado?-le miró extrañado.

-¡Kakashi! En primer lugar soy hombre es imposible que quede embarazado, en segundo lugar no he comido nada en todo el día y en tercer lugar... aún soy virgen-le gritó con el rostro de un color rojo como un tomate y susurró lo último incapaz de mirarle.

-Tengo mis dudas, ya lo he dicho, eres impredescible-alzó la ceja.

-Eso... No significa que pueda darte hijos-tartamudeó con los brazos cruzados.

-Hay que averiguarlo-posó su mano en la cabeza de Sasuke.

-_¡Hentai!_-exclamó el Uchiha mientras le daba la espalda.

-Es joda, pequeño, no lo haremos hasta que tú quieras... O si no hasta cuando yo no aguante las ganas-le abrazó por detrás mientras se inclinaba un poco para poder estar a su altura.

-Adoro tu honestidad-ironizó después de tragar saliva pesadamente mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

* * *

He aprendido la lección, no es buena idea escribirle un fanfic a una amiga loca que de verdad sepa presionarte, esa tipa le sacó todo el jugo a mi cerebro D: Por eso me tardé en subir el capítulo, aparte de que mi hermanito me quita el tiempo de vacaciones. Pero en fin, aquí está el capítulo 7 espero y les guste^^. Adiós.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Los había citado para las 11 am... Ya iba a serla 1:30 pm y Kakashi apenas iba llegando, típico de él, siempre llegar tarde. Tanto el rubio como la pelirosa estaban furiosos con él y Sasuke, se puede decir que también estaba molesto pero ¡vamos! Está enamorado del _sensei_, difícilmente va a llegar a enojarse en gravedad con él además los tres ya sabían de la inpuntualidadd del peliblanco, no podían quejarse demasiado de ello llevaban meses como su parte de su equipo.

-¡Hola!-saludó el mayor de los tres alzando la mano.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-gritaron Naruto y Sakura.

-¿Qué?-se hizo el idiota.

-Haz llegado dos horas y media tarde-reclamó la pequeña kunoichi de ojos jade.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-cuestionó mirando a sus tres alumnos.

-¡Sí!-respondió el niño kyuubi.

-Como sea. ¿Cuál es la misión?-intervino rápidamente el Uchiha.

-La misión... ¿Recuerdan a Tora?-comenzó el mayor. Los menores le observaron confundidos-Ustedes saben, el gato que atraparon en los primeros capítulos...

-Ah... Ese gato-comprendió la Haruno.

-¡Fue un lío atrapar a esa cosa-ttebayo!-se quejó el ojiazul.

-Pues ese lío volvió-completó el peliplata animosamente.

-¿Hay que atrapar a esa bola de pelos de nuevo?-preguntó el azabache.

Y todo el resto de la tarde se la pasaron corriendo por **toda** la aldea persiguiendo a esa molesta pero veloz bola de pelos a la que llamaban 'Tora', así, les dieron las 6:45 pm hasta que por fin Sakura logró asustar al gato, Naruto logró que el pequeño felino tropezara y cayera de lleno en el suelo y el bastardo Uchiha se encargó de apresarlo entre sus brazos, tampoco es que ninguno de los cuatro esperase que el gato fuese cariñoso. El muy desgraciado se la pasó rasguñando al moreno hasta que por fin pudieron regresarlo a su estrafalaria (y algo espeluznante) dueña.

-Maldito animal, me ha rasguñado toda la cara-se quejó Sasuke.

-A eso se le llama karma, _teme_-comenzó el rubio.

-'_Karma'_ ¿En cuanto a...?

-QuitarmeaSakura-murmuró el kitsune.

-Para quitártela debería interesarme románticamente pero a mí me intere...-se calló súbitamente, ésta vez si que la había cajeteado (cagado, meter la pata, todo eso).

-Espera... ¡¿Te gusta alguien?!-exclamó el Uzumaki ruidosamente.

-¿A mi?-bufó-¡Claro que no! Es decir... Soy Sasuke Uchiha...

-¡No me engañas, Sasuke, te gusta alguien-ttebayo!-le interrumpió el rubio.

-Sigue soñando-respondió cortante.

-¡Descubriré quién es!

_**Kami-sama, ¿qué te hize para merecer esto? No te faltaba con que me gustara mi sensei ahora el dobe puede descubrirlo**_, se quejó el pobre Uchiha mentalmente mientras se alejaba de su amienemigo para dirigirse a su casa. Le ardía la cara y tenía comezón en los brazos gracias a las garras del idiota de Tora. Dobló en una esquina y en pocos segundos ya tenía a Kakashi enfrente de él.

-Bastardo, deberías limpiar esos arañazos, podrían infectarse-le recriminó el mayor.

-Estaba camino a mi casa precisamente-se defendió el menor.

-Ven, mejor lo hago yo, tengo mis ligeras dudas sobre si lo harás o no-le tomó del brazo con extremo cuidado de no lastimarle más y lo llevó a su casa de nuevo.

Ya estando en su casa, Kakashi buscó entre todas sus cosas una botella de alcohol y algún pequeño trapo. Sasuke no quería estar ahí, incluso estuvo a punto de huír saltando pormla ventana pero el peliplata le detuvo y casi teniendo que esposarlo a una silla logró llevarselo a la sala en donde le quitó su banda ninja (para poder limpiarle mejor la cara) y humedeció el trapo con un poco de alcohol para después comenzar a pasarlo con suavidad sobre la piel del Uchiha.

-Oye, eso duele...-se quejó el menor.

-No te muevas tanto que no me dejas limpiarte-reclamó el mayor.

-Es que duele, inteligente.

-Nah, solo arde.-Sasuke le miró con enojo-Vale, en unos segundos termino.

-No hay razón por la quetengas que hacer esto-dijo el menor en un leve murmuro.

-No la hay pero aún así lo hago. Listo, he terminado... Con la cara-susurró.

-Torpes gatos...

Aunque no lo aceptase en su totalidad, Sasuke le parecía adorable y _kawaii_ en todo momento y con su desesperante carácter (que muchas le sacaba de sus casillas). Volvió a pasar el trapo humedecido con alcohol sobre la piel de porcelana del pequeño cabrón escuchando sus quejidos y algunos que otros gemidos que malinterpretaba con demasiada obveidad recibiendo unas leves patadas del Uchiha en la rodilla.

-Ya, no dolió mucho o sí-dijo el peliplata acariciándole la mano.

-A ti no te rasguñóesa bola de pelos-bufó.

-Te ves lindo enojado-bajó su máscara dejándole ver su cálida y perfecta sonrisa.

-No digas eso-dijo el Uchiha desviando la mirada.

-No quiero-plantó un pequeño beso en su nariz.

* * *

_Hallo!_ Por fin pude subirlo, por fin comprendí que _Dead or Alive_ puede ser adictivo (quizás demasiado), como sea, creo que este es el primer capítulo de este año 2014 :'3 Feliz Año por cierto. Y ya regreso a clases D: ¡Yo tenía más vacaciones, lo juro! -llora mientras huye- ne, ya que, otra vez a soportar clases aburridas. En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y todo lo demás, yo me retiro. _Sayonara!^^_


End file.
